cymeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Jynna Fe'Thek
Jynna Fe'Thek is a Rahkshi of Electricity 'from a separate universe branching off of the original 'Matoran Universe. '''She regularly served as a weapons engineer for a small band of Cymerian forces, affectionately named the '''B-Team. Personality & Character Jynna is a bit of a reclusive type, usually working on her weapons and armor when she is not in the field. A bit of a nerd, she also loves to study Terran pop culture and technology from the late 20th and early 21st century. She has a tendency to dislike jokes during times of seriousness, and is very quick to aggravate. However she tries her best to tolerate whoever annoys her, and hates it when her friends argue with each other over even the smallest of things. She has social communication issues as well, true to her 'nerd' archetype. Skills & Abilities As her type implies, her main powers are of Electricity, '''able to create chains of lightning arcing from enemy to enemy, EMP blasts, and ball lightning-like projectiles. However her ability to control it wasn't up to par until the beginning of Cyprus' movement, as she had relied on her weapons so much. When the access to all but her pistol and staff had all but been locked out, she had no choice but to hone her powers. Additionally, upon eating a Xenium crystal shard on a dare, she gained the power to summon powerful, but woefully inaccurate, lightning strikes from thin air downwards onto foes. Her intelligence is best used when she develops weapons and armor, working quickly and producing even complicated tools far quicker than anyone else, with greater precision than even an automated assembly line. Another skill she possesses is intermediate field medic training, of which her powers help with to cauterize wounds. History Early Life Like many other organic Rahkshi of her type, she was born from an artificial womb. Due to her odd "inverted" colors (with normal Electricity types having blue as the main color and white as the secondary), nobody wanted to adopt her, superstition saying her odd coloration has the worst omen out of all genetic defects common in organic Rahkshi. As a result, the Army of the Ancient Republic took her in and raised her. She excelled in fields related to technology and engineering, and when she turned 18, they employed her to engineer new technology and weapons both for the Republic's army and citizens alike. Lab Accident Two years after she was employed to the engineering section of the Ancient Republic, she began to develop a suit of power armor for the Republic ground sector military's organics with high hopes from the engineering council. Two months into the development process, she decided to test the prototype suit on herself much to the disdain of the council. With the assistance of a young Rahkshi boy aspiring to be an engineer like her, the suit was applied and activated. However, a looked-over flaw in the suit's power regulator resonated with her own powers and caused a massive explosion, killing the young assistant via shrapnel and nearly fatally wounding Jynna. The aftermath of the incident caused the prototype suit to be fused to Jynna's body permanently, and many surgeries later her body is almost completely integrated with the suit, making it a part of her forever more. From this point on she refers to herself as "more machine than organic." Because of the incident leaking and hitting public news, Jynna was heavily reprimanded and taken off the engineering sector indefinitely. Citizens using technology she developed promptly threw their devices out, in fear that they might have a catastrophic failure while using them. Jynna was then moved to the Deep Space Research team. Portal Storm Anomaly A year and some months later, the Ancient Republic's Deep Space Research team detected a very powerful and strange energy anomaly that warped light around the area of origin. Jynna's ship, the '''AR103-Spacegrasper with many of her civilian and military friends on board, including Desmond tasked with maintenance of the ship's mechanical parts, moved closer to the energy anomaly to inspect it further. Over the course of the next few days, the anomaly began to scramble the ship's electrical and computer systems, before suddenly opening into a massive, swirling portal. Approx. 20 minutes after the portal's opening, Combine forces began to swarm out, headed directly towards Jynna and Desmond's home planet near by. Determined to defend their home planet, they along with their friends attempted to battle the strange, alien creatures with a ship that wasn't even designed for combat and promptly lost, being knocked into the portal, chucked into [[Metaverse Alpha|'Metaverse Alpha']]. It is unknown how much damage was caused to their home planet, and, if anyone besides them survived. The Meta After being stranded for a few months, confused, disoriented, and not sharing the language of anyone else she met, [[Kerahk|'Kerahk']] with a small group of Cymerian members found her near the brink of death, and she was taken in, being made a full fledged member of Cymeria, helping out with tech engineering. It was not until she found herself suddenly trapped with no explanation on how she got there in a strange nightmare scenario with Kerahk and a few other unknown strangers that she was thrust into the field, deciding to not stay behind stuffed into a lab anymore. Unfortunately, roughly about two months after this, RENAMED_FOMORIAN_FACTION anti-air shot down their dropship over a FOMORIAN_FACTION controlled planet, Jynna, Kerahk, some fucking people who arent involved anymore omg became stranded on a run down planet, holing up in an abandoned underground metro to escape and hide from FOMORIAN_FACTION, an event many who were present for choose not to discuss or remember for the absolutely traumatizing boring-ness and incredible sequence of annoying events that it generated over the course of the who-cares-nobody-counted number of years spent trapped there. Thankfully, the team witnessed a dropship crash-landing nearby, and upon discovering it was still functional, used it to escape in the midst of the planet's massive deposits of Xenium within it igniting, caused by the crash-landing. The Xenium deposits detonated violently, causing the entire planet to self-destruct entirely. Good riddance. Hiatus During the failed Operation: Citadel Crash, 'Jynna had been off on a 4 year long hiatus in an attempt to find her friends that came through the Combine portal that threw her ship into Metaverse Alpha. Ultimately her quest was unsuccessful, everyone she found was either dead or were never found at all. Along with that, she sustained massive bodily damage from frequent encounters with Combine forces, including a very angry Hunter that attacked her and gave her a very large and permanent claw scar on the back of her shell. Overall since she was away from anyone who could repair her, she was left to repair herself with scrap parts found in her travels. The repeated damage also fried her arm computer, making retrieving weapons that weren't already on her person impossible. She was left only with her pistol and staff. Upon hearing about Metaverse Alpha being overrun with Combine, she had to painfully give up her endeavors and secretly slipped away with others as a stow-away, escaping to [[Index Alpha|'Index Alpha]] in extreme disrepair. "Resurrection" After being called to a sudden meeting involving many of her Cymerian comrades alongside a mysterious contact and being alerted to a [[Cyprus|'new enemy']], Jynna was finally able to be repaired properly with the aide of Cymerian technology and their people. Though, many of her weapons were damaged beyond repair and were destroyed. However due to her honing her powers during her hiatus, her strengthened abilities were more than enough to cover what firepower was lost. She also received an overall upgrade to her armor, allowing a much wider range of flexibility and agility than before, and a much more powerful deflector shield, built in rather than attached via an external device. With all of these upgrades, she attained the power to properly fight the new Cyprean threat. Among her upgrades, she now has the ability to "retract" her wings. Her flight systems on her hips were also greatly upgraded to use the same phase-shifting accelerators as her wings, but downsized. Scottish Integration During an extensive battle with Combine forces, Jynna sustained harsh, dangerous injuries. Luckily, the B-Team had recently received shipments of a new nanomachine-based medicine stolen from Cyprus. In what appeared to be adverse side effects, Jynna entered a comatose state and had to be carried around before shelter from the fight could be found. Suddenly, her body started moving on its own, asking for a writing surface and a writing utensil. Upon being provided with one, her arm wrote out a note explaining that it was [[Vaikne|'Vaikne']] controlling her body, the nanomachines in the medicine being directly modified from her own, enough so to be able to hold bits of her consciousness only activating when introduced to Jynna's DNA. The note requested for more medicine to be injected to increase the nanomachine mass, allowing for more cognitive processing. More was added, and Vaikne then finished repairing the damage to Jynna's body, now residing in her right arm in her arm terminal, communicating through it vocally for the time being. Sometime afterward, Jynna and Vaikne both had discovered how to take their mechanical and organic synergy to the limit and "fuse." The resulting form had all of Jynna's powers, and all of Vaikne's recon abilities amplified by them. Combat ability was sacrificed, but most weapons are still accessible. Jynna's staff was replaced with a pair of large, brutal-looking razor sharp claws on each hand, summoned at will. Recon, scanner, and radar abilities were amplified to the point that incoming enemies can be detected from halfway across any given Earth-size planet, and even from space, to an extent. Otherwise while not fused, Vaikne assists in rapid healing of any of Jynna's injuries, and providing rudimentary radar capability feeding information into her visor. Reunion After receiving news that a Cyprean vessel was captured containing several Rahkshi in stasis aboard it, Jynna inquired about who was on board, hoping that at least one of them was one of her lost crew members. Much to her extreme joy, one of them indeed was, and it was none other than Desmond alive and well. Soon after they were re-united, working together closely from then on, Desmond proving to be a valuable member of the B-Team. As they worked and spent time together, already existing, but un-mentioned feelings between each other bloomed and formed into a strong, loving and supportive relationship. You are free to now vomit. Horrible Truth After [[Espiokre|'Espiokre']]'s 'intense eavesdropping, pruning through records he shouldn't be touching, and comparing instances of other archived Rahkshi DNA, the truth of Jynna's previously unknown, even to her, nature was revealed to all. A terrible revelation came about that she was an ''Albino Rakhshi, a genetic mistake that had proven time and time to be incredibly dangerous in her place of origin. An Albino Rahkshi is when organic Rahkshi are born without any power/element organs whatsoever, causing them to be born completely white, explaining her odd coloration. Their secondary brain adapts to having no job, growing to take up the empty room from the missing organs, and takes over as a full secondary brain, causing the "albino" to have extreme intelligence, usually coming to the conclusion that for the benefit of the universe, all sentient life must be destroyed. It is currently unknown why she does not have the hyper intelligence, or does not lack powers, but the albino nature still exists in the form in fits and bursts of intense, animalistic rage that only gets worse and harder to control the more she furthers honing her powers. A strange incident with a mysterious infestation possessing one of Espiokre's many remote bodies caused [[Zoe|'''Zoe]]'s Vikkurrian relic to be damaged past the point of her usability, requiring it to be replaced with Stella's relic as a placeholder to keep her alive. However, Zoe's relic was not completely destroyed and was still semi-workable, and was given to Jynna for safe-keeping until it can be repaired, and partially for keeping her anger impulses under control considering Zoe's relic's original purpose being for healing, both physically and mentally. With the help of [[Veritas Veltescore|'Veritas]] training, she has a level of control over the relic's healing powers to help with her field medic sub-roles. Devastating Blow Espiokre, in his ever-increasing confusion and desire to show the world that the B-Team are true monsters rather than heroes, and his rising disobedience to Arn Etina's governing over him, he planned a secret arena tournament against the B-Team with varying forms of competition, such as either physical combat, or challenging an entire planet's population to simultaneous games of chess all at the same time, under the guise of wanting to settle the score once and for all. However, he had an end goal with all of this, and it when it came to be a physical battle between a Cerif controlled by Espiokre and Jynna's '''BTMS-02 Blue Lightning' mobile suit, the battle was cut short by Espiokre unveiling two pods, one with [[Noctyl|'Noctyl']] inside, and the other with innocent civilians, primed to be dropped to their death, Espiokre egging her on to choose between them and which one to save, a monster like them leaving the civilians to die, or the civilians, letting her friend die? Noctyl made attempts to break out herself, causing the pod and platforms to fall out from beneath her, resulting in a traumatic fatal injury via being impaled by a piece of metal. As if things couldn't get worse from there, the interruption was also interrupted by a sudden attack on the arena from the outside led by Arn Etina, in anger of Espiokre's defiance and also in an opportunity to crush the B-Team right then and there while they were supposedly vulnerable. They all escaped and headed to the C.S.S. Sephton, and were prepared to make the escape jump out, but the ship was hindered by repeated attacks from the Cyprean battleship CPY Deliberation, and by a suppressor Cerif making its way to board the Sephton, which would have spelled the end of the B-Team and the ship. Jynna, still piloting Blue Lightning at the time, left the ship's docking bay to ward off or destroy the suppressor Cerif. During the fight, one of her arms was twisted off, and she was able to manage to do some damage to the suppressor Cerif, but a ship-mounted laser cannon aboard the Deliberation caught her off guard, and with what little time to react she had, she attempted to mitigate fatal damage with her shield, only for the beam to be far too strong, obliterating the shield and punching through the center mass of Blue Lightning. Thought to be killed, the Cerif continued to make its way towards the B-Team, only to be shot straight in the back by a charged shot by a barely-alive Jynna and a barely-functional Blue Lightning. Though, the explosion force by the struck Cerif finished her off. Presumed dead, and without time to retrieve her remains lest Deliberation destroyed the Sephton, too, after the suppression field was lifted, the B-Team made their hasty escape and barely made it out with their lives, minus two. Puppet Not immediately known to the B-Team, Cyprus retrieved her barely-alive remains instead, storing them aboard Fortress, 'of which the B-Team attempted to take her back upon learning this, but failed to do so. The remains were then delivered to the Cyprean subsidiary [[Pantherlabs|'Pantherlabs]], who reconstructed her body with synthetic parts and implants, leaving very little organic body parts left, redesigning her into a remote-controlled war machine. One problem remained that prevented her use however, in that her soul needed coaxing to come back to the land of the living, which was successfully done by [[Vaiker|'Vaiker']]' '''via verbal manipulation in the "afterlife." Upon re-awakening, she was horrified to learn that some of what he said were lies, immediately meeting with the real mastermind behind most of Cyprus' framing and propaganda against the B-Team, as well as their own atrocities, [[Gavin|'Gavin']], who was the one who made Vaiker lie to her to get her back, of which he did not approve of. With some of the thought-provoking discussions and revelations made in the "afterlife" discussions between Jynna and Vaiker, Vaiker became suspicious enough to try to discover Gavin's true intentions, also deciding to help Jynna get away from his control and return her to the B-Team. Initially it was almost successful, sending Jynna out on a dropship under the guise of being sent on a mission to the [[Freespace|'Freespace']] base, to warn the B-Team of what's going on, address misconceptions over Vaiker, and ultimately having a plan to stop her control implants from working so they could be removed. Jynna instructed Desmond to get a wire mesh from her workshop and throw it on her, acting as a Faraday cage to block the control signal. It didn't work, however, with violent consequences. Desmond was too shocked and frozen in absolute dismay of what he was seeing before him to enact the plan, which let Gavin catch on to what was happening before the signal could be blocked, and cut off the reunion by taking control of Jynna and forcing her to attack the B-Team, injuring most of them in the process, including the complete severing of Desmond's left arm. The B-Team was able to retaliate enough to do damage to her, which caused Gavin to force her retreat. Now she is being made to do political assassinations against her will, causing increasing emotional toll on her as she is forced to watch her own body kill others. Technology BTMS-01 Quick Spark Quick Spark is a wearable exo-suit standing roughly 10 feet tall, planned before the Portal Storm incident, but built slowly during Jynna's away time. It is meant as a heavy assault and Cerif deterrent suit, having a singular heavy energy rifle and super-heated phase-shift energy claws as weapons. Due to the arms being not physically attached to the rest of the suit, it allows for a much wider range for physical attacks and if one arm was destroyed, a replacement could be sent in using the same Trans-Server system Jynna uses to store and retrieve her weapons while in the field. Though, it takes a substantial amount of energy due to the size of the arms and the components inside. Flight system is an enlarged version of Jynna's phase-shifting accelerator. Rather than being piloted like a vehicle, it is controlled as if it was an extension of the users body, aka just a really massive power armor suit. The suit runs off of Jynna's powers alone initially, but later on a small anti-matter reactor was added to counter new Cyprean technology, such as the suppressor Cerif. BTMS-02 Blue Lightning Blue Lightning was a pseudo-'Mobile Suit' based on the ideas and technology in a 20th century Terran TV show. However, Jynna's version is only 1/3rd the size of a real thing, standing at only around 15 feet tall. Due to the much smaller size, the cockpit was mounted on the back, rather than inside of the chest. It also had an external anti-matter reactor as a secondary power source, mainly as a counter to the power-suppressing variant Cerif' '''units. It was developed mainly as an anti-Cerif weapon. Its production was finished after a very prominent structural issue was solved, helped by the study of a captured Cerif. Armaments included were a heavy-caliber physical ammo pistol, an up-scaled version of Quick Spark's rifle, an arm mounted saber, and a half-tower shield. Control methods extend past just basic joystick controls and foot pedals, there was also a system inside that reads brainwaves from Jynna and Jynna only to enhance her piloting skills. If anyone else were to attempt to pilot it, the mismatching brainwave patterns would render the attempted user braindead. Flight system used the same enlarged phase-shifting accelerator as Quick Spark. Currently, Blue Lightning is destroyed and the remains are in possession of Cyprus. Gallery Jynnaref.png|Scrapped beta design. JynnaDamaged.png|Old version of damaged form with beta head and spines. Category:Characters